


One Piece PETs: Laundry Day

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [48]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Based off of Eiichiro Oda's color spread from chapter 745 of his manga, One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Laundry Day

**One Piece PETs: Laundry Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This jacked up series belongs to the incredulous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:30 AM*****

 

   Another day on the _Thousand Sunny_...but not just any day. Today is when everyone washes out their dirty laundry. About time, too. It was starting to pile up. Not to mention it was getting rather stinky. More so than Luffy when he does not bathe for the rest of the week. Soon, everyone had gathered outside.

 

"Finally," said Sanji. "I couldn't bear the stench of monkey and tiger sweat much longer."

 

"HEY!!!" shouted Luffy and Zoro.

 

"All right, that's enough!" Nami shouted.

 

"But, we haven't even started arguing yet." replied Luffy.

 

"Exactly," Nami nodded. "Anyway, it's high time we started doing our laundry, because this stuff is starting to stink."

 

She then held up a pair of boxers with bananas on them.

 

"Hey! I've been looking for those!" Luffy spoke up. "I wonder where they were at."

 

Blizzard sat nearby, not wanting to get wet. Usopp and Franky brought out some cannons.

 

"Seriously, though where have my boxers been all this time?" the Straw Hat Captain asked.

 

"You have so much dirty laundry, you don't even know where they are!" Sanji answered.

 

"What I can't figure out is why there are 2 monkeys here," Zoro spoke up. "And I don't mean Luffy."

 

Everyone then noticed two monkeys on deck.

 

"Oh! They're my friends!" Luffy explained.

 

"Since when?!" Zoro questioned. "A-actually, you know what? Forget I asked! I DON'T wanna know!"

 

"Okay." Luffy responded, holding one of the monkeys.

 

As he did, it started to pick lice out of his hair.

 

"Thanks." he told the primate. "My head's been itchin' for about a week."

 

"Ew." Nami frowned. "Can we get started before I puke?!"

 

"Yes, Nami." responded her Captain.

 

   So, they all began cleaning their laundry and all sorts of crazy shenanigans occurred. Luffy had picked up one of Nami's blouses and...well...he was wearing them on his head.

 

"Mind explaining why you're wearing my blouse on your head?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy was about to explain, until Nami raised her paw, saying, "Forget it, I don't wanna know."

 

"Ooh!" Chopper chirped. "I wanna try!"

 

He then put on one of Luffy's cardigans. Poor cutie-pie quickly removed it, because it smelled so horrid.

 

"AH! IT STINKS!!!" he cried.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

"LUFFY! WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH NAMI-SAN'S BLOUSE?! TAKE IT OFF!!!!"

 

"No way!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Dammit Luffy!" Sanji shouted before he started chasing him with a broom.

 

"TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKA!!!" Luffy laughed as he ran.

 

"Ooh! I wanna play!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

   Soon, the young reindeer joined in. Nami hummed as she hung up the clothes to dry, ignoring the others' shenanigans as she did so. Robin was bringing down some more clothes...and Brook saw that the girls' underwear was in the basket.

 

"Don't even think about it, Brook." Robin warned.

 

"Yeah, or else." Zoro hissed as he put a paw on his swords.

 

Brook gulped.

 

"Yes, sir." he squeaked.

 

   One of Luffy's monkey friends were running around with a towel. Do not ask why. Let us just say it was a case of "monkey-see, monkey-do". In any case, it was quite funny. While this happened, Franky and Usopp were cleaning out their cannons, along with the other monkey. In a way, it was sort of adorable.

 

"Hey!" Usopp called. "C'mon, you guys! Be careful around here! The deck's covered in soapy water!"

 

   Unfortunately, no one was listening to the Ferret Man. Luffy laughed as Sanji kept chasing him. This time, Sanji had a bucket over his head and he was soaked.

 

"GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!!!" Sanji yelled.

 

"NEVEEEEER~!!" Luffy yelled.

 

We now cut over to Franky, who is getting the Suds Cannon ready to fire.

 

"Okay, you guys!" he called. "The Suds Cannon is ready!"

 

"Fire!" shouted Luffy.

 

   Although, just when Franky was about to do so, Sanji slipped and accidentally bumped into Luffy, who ended up bumping into Franky, who ended up turning the cannon off its aim and pointed it directly at Blizzard!

 

_"Uh...wait a minute!"_ the wolf-dog yelped. _"Hold on a sec!"_

 

   Too late. The cannon had already fired...drenching poor Blizzard. The wolf-dog yelped as he was soaked in the soapy water...then, he began growling.

 

"Uh...Snowy," Franky muttered, nervously. "Take it easy, buddy."

 

Blizzard was too angry to listen...he lunged at Franky, barking up a storm.

 

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Franky screamed. "BAD SNOWY!!! SIT!!! HEAL!!!"

 

Blizzard kept chasing him. The enraged wolf-dog was growing ever nearer towards Franky's posterior. Then...he bit it.

 

" **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Franky hollered in pain. " **GET HIM OFF!!! GET HIM OFF!!!** "

 

Luffy just laughed.

 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, LUFFY!!!" shouted Franky.

 

"It is to me!" Luffy laughed.

 

Franky continued screaming in sheer agony. Blizzard just snickered.

 

_'That is one sadistic wolf-dog.'_ Usopp thought.

 

"Blizzard! That's enough!!" Nami shouted.

 

Upon hearing the navigator's voice, Blizzard ceased maiming Franky's rear end.

 

"Thank you...!" Franky whispered.

 

"Don't mention it." Nami replied.

 

   So, they all proceeded to clean their laundry. Luffy finally took Nami's blouse off...and Sanji simmered down a bit. He was also looking at Nami's...unmentionables.

 

"Sanji, if you value your manhood, you'll take your eyes off of Nami's panties right now." Luffy hissed.

 

Sanji gulped. Then, he ceased viewing Nami's undergarments.

 

"Good." nodded Luffy.

 

"Thanks, Luffy." Nami smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Nami!" the Monkey Man grinned.

 

Blizzard was busy trying to get dry; Chopper used some towels to dry his big brother off.

 

"Sorry, Blizzard." he told him.

 

_"It's okay."_ Blizzard replied. _"But the next time Franky drenches me, he's asking for hell."_

 

"Scary...!" the reindeer whimpered.

 

   Robin set the basket down and put the clothes in the wash. Zoro scrubbed some of them against a washboard. He kept a close eye on Brook while doing so.

 

Luffy's monkey pals? They had pretty much tired themselves out by now.

 

   Usopp was cleaning out one of the suds cannons. Sanji was washing out his own clothes. Luffy was keeping a close eye on him, though. If he saw any funny business...Sanji would be in the sick bay for quite a while. Just then, ***GRRRROOOOAAAAUURR!!***

 

"AAAAHH!!" Chopper shrieked. "SEA KING ATTACK!!!"

 

"No Chopper," Luffy spoke up. "That's my stomach talking."

 

***GRRUUUUUURRGLE!!***

 

"Aww, I know," the Monkey Man said, rubbing his stomach in a reassuring manner. "We'll eat as soon as we're done with all of the laundry."

 

Nami giggled, "Oh, Luffy."

 

"What?" Luffy asked.

 

"It's nothing, forget about it." Nami answered.

 

"All right." shrugged the Captain.

 

Robin chuckled at the two...and slapped Brook's hand away from her undergarments while doing so.

 

"I warned you, Brook..." Zoro growled, brandishing Shuusui.

 

"Eep...!" Brook squeaked.

 

"Zoro," Robin called.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro answered.

 

"Don't be too hard on him." she replied.

 

"Hear that, Brook?" Zoro asked.

 

   Brook did not answer...because he was already running for his undead life. Zoro roared before he dropped down on all fours and gave chase after him!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Brook shrieked. "HAVE MERCY, MISTER ZORO~!!!!!"

 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed. "GET HIM, ZORO!!!"

 

"YOU'RE A SADIST, MISTER LUFFY!!!" Brook yelled.

 

Then, Zoro pounced on him! He even began mauling him!

 

"AAAAHHH!!!" Brook screamed. "HE'S TEARING OFF MY ARMS!!!"

 

"Zoro, stop!!" Robin cried.

 

Zoro ceased his mauling.

 

"Jeez, are you trying to kill him again?!" Nami questioned. "This is the second time this week!"

 

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Zoro asked. "He keeps putting his hands on Robin's underwear!!!"

 

The Booted Puss groaned...then, she sighed.

 

"Whatever," she spoke as she hung up the clothes to dry. "We're pretty much done here, anyway."

 

"So, can I have lunch now?" Luffy asked. "I'm starving!"

 

"Yes, Luffy, you can have lunch now." Nami replied.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Bobo! Chippy! Time to eat!"

 

Luffy's monkey friends chattered in delight at this.

 

"Those are their names?" Chopper asked. "Since when?"

 

"Since just now!" Luffy answered.

 

"Weird names." commented Franky.

 

Nami chuckled.

 

*****Lunchtime*****

 

   Luffy was eating a sandwich that Sanji made. Bobo and Chippy were eating assorted fruit, like peaches, bananas, and apples. Chopper was eating pate. Nami was eating a tangerine parfait. Zoro was eating antelope meat and he was eating it raw.

 

Do not ask how he got it. Right now, he is content with his meal and we will leave it at that.

 

   Robin was eating coffee cake with her coffee. Franky was eating lobster with his cola. Brook had takoyaki with tea. Usopp was eating fried rice. Sanji was eating a hot dog. All in all, this was a very normal lunch.

 

(A/N: Can't always be wacky.)

 

"So good!" Luffy spoke up as he ate his food. "Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy."

 

   Blizzard was eating some chicken baked in peanut butter. Yup. A simple, ordinary lunch. Then, Luffy finished his sandwich and patted his full belly.

 

"Ahh, I'm stuffed." he sighed with great satisfaction.

 

He let out a burp.

 

"'Scuse me." he spoke.

 

"That's good, Luffy," Nami smiled, "but I think you forgot something."

 

"What?" Luffy asked.

 

"You forgot to put a napkin on your lap." answered Nami. "Now, your pants are covered in ketchup."

 

Luffy looked down at his ketchup-soaked pants.

 

"Oh, yeah." he muttered.

 

"Dammit, Luffy!" Sanji cursed. "We just got done doing the laundry!"

 

"We can always wash it again." Luffy pointed out.

 

"So, you're okay with walking around in your undies until then?" Usopp asked.

 

"Yup." Luffy answered, bluntly.

 

Bobo and Chippy chattered at this, as if they were laughing. Usopp sighed.

 

"Good grief," he muttered. "All right, do whatever you wanna do."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

   Bobo and Chippy laughed, too. After lunch, Luffy's pants were washed and hung to dry. Now, he was in his boxers. Luffy stood on deck, scratching his rear end. Bobo and Chippy mimicked him.

 

"Cute." deadpanned Usopp. " _Real_ cute."

 

Luffy paid him no mind. Nami just giggled.

 

_'Silly monkey.'_ she mused, mentally.

 

"Are the clothes dry yet?" Luffy asked.

 

"Not yet, Lu." Nami answered.

 

Luffy pouted and Nami pet him.

 

"There, there," she told him. "I know how much you hate to wait."

 

"I'm starting to feel a draft." the Straw Hat Captain spoke up.

 

He then sneezed.

 

"Bless you."

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"No problem."

 

Eventually, Luffy's pants had dried and he put them back on.

 

"Ah, that's better!" he sighed. "Now, to take a nap."

 

That is just what he did. Bobo and Chippy followed after him.

 

"So cute." Nami whispered.

 

The three monkeys sat on the _Sunny_ 's figurehead and took their nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Oda-sama, for the inspiration for this!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all li~ke!!!


End file.
